howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AWESOME512345/Season 6 RTTE: All my theories I've commented in one place
First of all, if it's the same skrill (or not), it might still have a grudge. Also, my personal theory is that they need the skrill to unlock the Dragon Eye's secrets, 'cause there's lightning around the edges. (Am I stating the obvious?)' (UPDATE: I don't believe that the skrill's lightning is needed to unlock the Dragon Eye anymore, after seeing the 2nd trailer, but it may lead to a Dragon Eye or clue)' Also, for a couple of people who commented earlier, even though I agree its practically imposible for this bewilderbeast to be the one of the ones in HTTYD 2, in one of Hello Future Me's theories, the iced-tailed pike (or whatever the fish's name was), that the hunters were recieving from the outcasts in THor Bonecrusher's Return, may boost the growth rate of the bewilderbeast. Thanks @Mudbreath, and I think they're fighting in Beserker Island, for the mystery egg which is the bewilderbeast. Johann did mention the 'King of Dragons' in Season 5 : Episode 13, and that has to be where this mention is leading to. If the egg was a Snow Wraith, why would it make the trailer, and why is there no mention of the bewilderbeast (or egg)? So I think the egg has to be the Bewilderbeast's. I haven't thought of this before, but wouldn't chicken have to die in this season because she isn't seen in HTTYD2? ;( I really hope Heather and Dagur live beyond RTTE, as they are my favourite side characters! But if they lived in HTTYD 2, why didn't the Berk Riders ask for a bit of help? Went away for a while might not work, but maybe they simply left, to a far away unknown land, but that's unlikely, for them to leave their home-island from duty... I just don't want to guess the inevitable! For the lenses I'm guessing 2 of them are in the Sand Buster cave and on the Armorwing, Heather's lens might've been one of them, or it could lead the Dragon Hunters and/or Riders to discovering the 'secret' of the Dragon Eye. I think the Skrill might assist to unlock the Dragon Eye (or just find another lense), or maybe the Dramillion. The other of these 2 dragons will lead to another lens piece. Johann will turn against Hiccup while they head to the Sandbuster's cave, to look for a lens piece, probably. (Why did they head together, alone? On Johann's request, or for another reason?) It also seems that Berk will get destroyed and/or captured in an attempt to probably lure Hiccup, and that we'll see some of the greatest HTTYD battles of all time! There is a chance they see a baby Bewilderbeast, 'cause Hiccup wouldn't have seen a big Bewilderbeast until Valka's, HTTYD 2 (But I don't think this will happen) (My reply to Ryker comes back to life as the unlikely ally) 'Hey... that actually might be possible... Firstly, in the whole HTTYD, I don't think a leading character has ever been killed, except for Ryker. Ryker's death was a bit rushed, but I don't know if two resurrections from the dead, both Viggo and Ryker will be plausible. '(I don't think that Ryker will return) Also I reckon the potential ally could either be referring to the WingMaidens, or even Viggo, as Viggo might be the likeliest to side with the Riders. Quote Viggo : "Fishlegs, I'm shocked. I'd have thought you were above name calling. 'Monster,' no. 'Savvy business man,' indeed." He's the most likely to change alliance, if there had be another ally other than the WingMaidens. I believe he doesn't like Krogan's blind drive for Dragon abuse and control, and even sacrificing most of his men, most without reason. Afterall, Viggo's just a savvy businessman doing what needs to be done. I have a feeling they might try to hide the unlikely ally, in the trailers until the actual season. You only see Viggo in one season, against Hiccup with the two 'Infernos'. Because are the Maidens 'unlikely' ally(s). The description says a single person, and the Maidens were already in a mutual agreement with the Riders. My idea is that instead of Johann working for Drago, Drago asked for a Bewilderbeast egg, offering a large sum of money or something else in return. Johann's goal might've been to find the egg for Drago, but I don't think he works for him, as in he doesn't report to him annually, to tell Drago about his progress and obstacles (e.g. the Dragon Riders). Hello Future Me's theory, which I believe makes sense, is that their is a Bewilderbeast egg underneath Berserker Island. Unlike the actual Bewilderbeast, who attracts dragons towards it, the egg does the opposite, and repels dragons from harming the egg. A Bewilderbeast once passed through Berserker Island, laying the egg, and leaving the ice. About connection of Oswald's last place to be Vanheim, I don't know, but I have a few guesses. With the images in the diary of sentinels, may suggest that Oswald had been to Vanheim before, and after returning to Berserker Island to leave his diary behind, he returned there once more.I think that Oswald could have learnt of the existence of the Bewilderbeast, but returned to Vanheim to learn more. Maybe he found a Bewilderbeast egg in Vanheim to place in Berserker Island after his first trip, but this is a stretch. You know how Krogan works for Drago because he has Drago's symbol on his belt and is also seen in Stoick's flashback alongside Drago.... why doesn't Johann wear Drago's symbol. I know that Johann is trying to be undercover, but Krogan wasn't outwardly saying he was Drago's ally either. Johann would also have not seen Drago for the 10 years Johann's been undercover for. Why did Johann wait, and why choose the Berkians? And it also appears tha Johann would do most things for his own purpose. He was incharge of the trio, Viggo, Krogan and Johann, even though Krogan was a closer apprentice of Drago. Johann may not seem to have a reason to use the King Of Dragons (even though he has enough iced tail pike to grow it) for himself, I don't think he would freely give it to Drago. But because Krogan is willingly working with him, Johann probably has made a deal with Drago that Johann couldn't refuse.(Why else would Johann go undercover for 10 YEARS!) This also adds to the fact that Viggo is probably the least of importance in the triumvirate, after Viggo reveals where the Bewilderbeast is. I disagree. I don't think that Oswald is alive anymore. When they entered Oswald's hut in Vanheim, I think they saw Oswald's deceased body, but they didn't show it on screen. Why else would they have quickly realised that Oswald had died there, trapped? And Krogan can't be Oswald, because Oswald would never work for Drago. Krogan is seen in Stoick's flashback about Drago in RTTE alongside Krogan as they fly away. (My reply to that Krogan must be Oswald) ' Krogan has Drago's symbol on his belt, and was part of Drago's 'attack' on the chief meeting. At the end of this flashback Krogan leaves with Drago. This is around the time of when Oswald should be governing his island. Why would he leave with Drago, and represent Drago in dragon auctions (etc), when he was governing he land. As Stoick gave Oswald a gift for his daughter (Heather), this suggests a good relationship between the two chiefs. This couldn't be the case if Oswald left for long periods of time to work for Drago, like in the flashback. '(And had the attitude of Krogan) This isn't even mentioning that if Oswald was Krogan, how has Dagur not remembered his face, because Oswald only left a while before Riders of Berk. If Oswald worked for Drago, why would he leave his diary behind, for someone else to reveal its secrets. And why didn't Oswald fly to Vanheim, instead of getting shipwrecked on the island? I've got an alternate theory for your first part (To Dr Shenanigans). I watched the whole series again over the break, so I noticed that it was actually Johann who deliberately sent Hiccup and his group to the clouds where the Reaper is located. He also deliberately said, "Do NOT go inside the Reaper." He chose a specific spot in the mists, beyond the archipelago, where his personal treasure's lie. Are his treasures there? Probably. Maybe. Not all, I may argue. But I can definitely tell is that Johann set the whole Dragon Eye journey up. The Dragon Hunters/Johann purposely gave the Dragon Eye to Hiccup and the Riders, to use, even for only 2 seasons. They probably did this to a) gain control of a Nightfury (why not). b) use the Riders skill of riding dragons to find them more lenses c) to force the Riders into a 'war' with the Hunters d) for the Riders to eventually reveal the location of the King of Dragons I also think that Viggo's long ago ancestors were kinder to dragons, somewhere between Hiccup's kindness to Viggo's businessman like ways. Soon Viggo's ancestors realised that the secrets within the Dragon Eye were two unsafe and dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands (even their own clan!) So they hid the lenses in difficult to achieve places, which only a true Dragon rider (who appreciates dragons), or simply someone worthy or intellegent enough will find it. (EG: Gustav's lens and the Lycanwing Lens. Both lens would've been really difficult for the Hunters to find themselves.) Oswald was also one of these worthy people, who managed to find a really important lens (probably on Vanheim), which will lead to the eventual find of the King Of Dragons. This is just a collection of my ideas. Please comment on where I have probably not thought about my theory, and where it needs improvement. Category:Blog posts